


Our LOVE SCENARIO

by drunken_nights



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunken_nights/pseuds/drunken_nights
Summary: a fic where doubleb relationship is struggling or more like in break-up phase. this will be so emotional so i suggest you don't read it up if you think you not up to it.it's frustrating me so i'm writing about it. Their new title song is where my inspiration is and mostly the less they interact with each other and the more with other people really starts to piss me to write this fic.if you up for pain, enjoy !





	1. I’m Not really okay

Hanbin is tapping his pencil on paper, his nerve is nowhere settling. His eyes will slowly tries to catch the older.  
The older rapper is sitting somewhere far  
Far from him  
That’s us now ..  
He will choose the further seat from me  
Hanbin sighs and look at the paper..  
They finally get the song ready for their comeback but the rapping parts are still not complete.  
Hanbin feels good with it even non finished it sounds promising  
He can’t forget the way bobby expression froze when he told him about the title name  
“Love scenario”  
That freeze in that handsome sharp edge face.. And then that acceptance and nodding  
Hanbin hates it..

Nothing of it is okay ..!

His eyes start to tear while the words on his paper fade, his shoulder are crumpled and he just want it all out.  
Out in front of him.  
The air between them use to drive him insane, close, dizzy intoxicated and hard as fuck. Now the air they shared is killing him, like all that power that drove him close now it’s pushing back against its will. He’s not allowing himself to be near him  
It’s breaking him  
How silent the room is  
How he hears only their breathes so he knows that his hyung still around  
He still around and didn’t leave me …  
Not yet ..  
!

Hanbin startles by bobby’s scent near him, he pretends to be tired and wiping his face and tears same time before looking up.  
Bobby: “i think i finished my part.”  
Bobby voice gets seriously hoarse whenever he’s silent for a while  
His edginess is as sharp as hanbin feels the pain right now  
Truth is raesong supposed to be around with them but the later suddenly bailed and he ends up sitting with his hyung .. alone in studio and it’s too late  
Too late is dangerous  
Too late is where he’s weakest  
He’s weak to crumple and embrace the later’s warmth

He nods and smile thinly  
Bobby sats on the edge of the later desk, making it suddenly harder for hanbin to breathe  
The later thighs is so close to his reach  
Yet he turns his attention to the paper at hand  
His eyes will fail him and smile for his hyung messy fonts but he hides it well when bobby stares at him intensely  
Bobbys is always like that  
Waiting hanbin’s approval like a student waiting a grade  
He’s so fidgety and hanbin’s heart is not ok  
He ends up reading same first line 4 times waiting bobby to stop watching him

Bobby ends up nervously laughing: “it’s not that long bin, is it bad ? i’ll fix it i won’t sleep till i fiii”  
Hanbin breathes the words out cutting him: “It’s.. good .. i mean perfect.. I like” he perks up meeting his eyes “i like them..”  
Bobby stares is killing him .. so he look back at his own non finished lyric  
Bobby speaks lowly: “if you want i can help wii..”  
Hanbin shakes his head: “if i don’t write them myself i won’t be satisfied .. you know me”  
He regrets saying that  
Cuz bobby smiles warmly and nods: “i do bin..”  
This shouldn’t be still hard ..  
It’s been a whole month since they broke up  
But this is just getting harder every day  
Hanbin is allowing his eyes to stare at those eyes again  
And he knows it’s a mistake  
Bobby whispers: “ hanbin i..”

Raesong gets in: “sorry i had to fill this empty stomach where are we at now.. You get your ass on writin them poems yet ?? or need help from the master !!!”  
Hanbin rolls his eyes and bobby gets up  
Raesong suddenly feels the air was like a hell lot of suffocating and his presence breaks it  
Especially that bobby didn’t says a word, just hold his ditched hoodie and phone and declares playfully: “i finished my assignment you asses need further assistance call me”  
Raesong points at him and speaks to hanbin: “he better written the best love shit lyrics or ima fight”  
Bobby snorts and before leaving he stills for a second on the door handle: “if you need hyung’s help.. “  
Hanbin cuts him: “your help isn’t needed hyung”  
He shouldn't have said it that way..  
But he’s hurt and somehow he just wanted to hurt him back ..!

bobby leaves and raesong looks at hanbin's.

His eyes water and he lets out first sob before the later shush him into a hug  
He keeps asking him what happened and hanbin only handed him the paper of bobby’s lyric:  
“  
I’m not really okay  
Going through this break up  
Today was our yesterday and now there’s no tomorrow  
It hurts but if we dragged it out more, it would’ve become a scar  
I loved you and I was loved  
So that’s good enough for me

”

 

Raesong: “daaamn…”

*End of Chapter One*


	2. A little bit too much

Being pushed is good, bobby thinks that for millionth time. Being pushed by a pissed hanbin to dance more and more, train more and more. Bobby likes it because as much his body is tired, sore and almost tripping. Hanbin eyes are still on him, correcting him.  
His eyes still on him full of feelings.  
And bobby sighs catching rushed breaths  
He still sees me ..!  
Like some kid craving attention, he messes up on purpose, sometimes even add on dumb moves just to see how long will hanbin snaps back at him.  
Hanbin will only stares and says: “bobby..!”  
It’s enough to make his heart beating.  
But it’s not Jiwon..!

They sat on their tired asses and bobby will devour a whole water bottle to find hanbin’s staring at him. The younger looks away as if he’s not caught.  
I’m still there..  
Should i try or not hanbinie ?  
Is it ok to do this or are we only hurting each other more ?

Dong will shouts out, his adrenaline high from all the dancing, and bobby will laugh at his excited ass and holds him in playful headlock . Playing like excited puppies till hanbin shouts: “let’s practice again”  
Jinan will whine: “we didnt even took 5 min break will you chill ?”  
Hanbin frowns   
And bobby gets up, slapping dong’s ass: “i will get ya later”

Bobby gulps staring at hanbin’s dark stare through the mirror’s reflection   
Bobby smirks  
He lives on this now   
The few moments where hanbin caves in !!

***  
He can’t walk anymore !! he’s struggling to sit his tired ass on the sofa in living room and sigh.  
Dong yells at him to shower before sitting and bobby shakes his head.

Why is he playing like this ? they all in bad mood because of him now ! but he dont care   
Not after he read what hanbin’s wrote for his part:  
“  
The electric feeling in between my ribs  
Your eyes that made me know I am loved  
I learned so much from you, I filled up my other half  
You’re too precious to just leave in the past

“  
He don’t want that .. he don’t want to be someone who teaches hanbin and go away !! he want to be the one.. The one he can’t leave behind !  
It’s like the younger punches him in a way he didn’t expect   
It makes his blood boils with anger  
Sure other stuff is making him boiling too  
All those guys next to hanbin  
It drives him insane to admit but won’t ever will.  
Instead he stalks, sulks and be in bad mood for dong to collect.

After feeling helpless stupid and completely pathetic he went to shower.  
***

A new schedule, a fansigning event where he gets to always sit next to bin. There’s that unspeakable agreement that he always sits there. Even if he jokes around the seating orders and decide to stand next to dong, hanbin will look at him innocently as if he’s defying the law of god.  
Bobby knows. But he also wishes to hear it. Hyung your seat is next to me.

Bobby sits next to an awkward hanbin, the fans rushes in and both of them loosen the tension in the air by focusing on the fans instead of their beating reckless hearts.  
Bobby misses hanbin’s smile the most.  
So when hanbin burst laughing on whatever that fan tells him, bobby perks up to meet those shiny eyes, that perfect white smile and those cheeks he used to kiss.  
His heart is beating fast..  
He’s so grateful for her  
And hanbin’s look at him and hide his laugh with the back of his hands.  
Like i’m not allowed to witness his beauty ..?

Bobby looks at the fan in front of him: “oppaaa..? Please write me something .. fast..”  
Bobby looks up confused where the fuck was he ?  
Ah right he’s suppose to write something  
His hand is shaking nervously and can’t figure any words in mind to write  
Hanbin’s leans in: “write i love you.. Or something”  
Bobby stares at him startled   
Hanbin blushes and whispers under his breath: “what’s wrong with you..”  
You ..!  
He composes himself..!  
He appreciate the law of god to make him sit next to hanbin’s but sometimes it’s just too distracting and way too tiring !!

One fan asked him to touch bin and his right hand will rise not even turning to face him, just sneakily rise and pat his head a little too long   
A little too long to feel his hanbin flinch,   
His hanbin relaxes,  
And his hanbin blushes

A little bit too long to curse himself in his mind  
He knows now he probably didn’t feel like letting go.

“  
You’re too precious to just leave in the past  
“

Maybe, just maybe he don’t want to let go.

*End of Chapter 2*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, since the first one was a bit short i decided to write more.  
> this may go somewhere or nowhere so i don't know yet what to say.
> 
> please let me know what you all think.  
> enjoy reading !


	3. Bad habits

Some days are actually better !   
Some days it’s like bobby never exists in his head and hanbin will actually feel alive   
Feel like he can breathe   
Laugh sing and play around   
It’s all good   
Till hanbin starts to feel,  
Feel like it’s all good but it’s not with him ! 

So this day is like that, a blissful forgetting mind. A carefree heart and huge grin in his face.   
He’s playing with friends  
They loud and they playing a non stop non finished non named tracks.   
He’s singing along, dancing a bit   
Fighting and calling the other handsome   
It’s actually better when the older isn’t around.   
They don’t have a schedule   
Bobby won’t come near his studio either   
So it’s hanbin and friends all day long 

He keeps glancing through his feeds   
Waiting anything to reassure his heart on what his Hyung up to   
He feels somehow ok when he reads the later stupid comments on every post the member uploads.   
The other soul in studio asks: “whatta checking “ and it’s snaps him to this   
This blissful day that he manages to live but slips ?!  
He shrugs and mutters: “bad habit..”   
it stings even when he says it aloud, it stings and he can’t help but fake laugh at it. 

The other teases him with raised eyebrows, calling him a cheater ??!! And hanbin smiles barely and little bit taken back when he climbs on top of him trying to steal his phone away. He manages and it settles on Bobby’s barely posted anything instagram account !

He bursts laughing on hanbins while starting to sing instagram (by dean) and hanbin is a red human face tomatoe trying to convince him it’s not !!! 

He sighs .. a little bit too loud for the other to hear.   
Then hanbin starts playing whistle and high note singing to it. Changing the atmosphere, ignoring this has also became a habit ! 

He gets back to their apartment dorm. He smiles to jinan and try to skip his eyes over surrounding, his Hyung is no where around.   
He can’t ask about him   
He just can’t 

Jinan laughs nervously and says that they playing overwatch probably. Hanbins nods, he want to join too but maybe not.   
He walks to Chanwoo room: “who’s online ?”  
Chanwoo literally jumps on the later surprising burst in.  
He laughs and says: “June Hyung !!” He plays and adds “Dong is coaching his ass too” he laughs “but I’m beating both their silly asses” he pause and look at the later sullen face “want in ??”  
He shakes his head in a no 

Goes back to his room and starts watching the videos of him and one from their activity today. He’s laughing on how stupid they were. 

Jinan announces: “pizza is here , king jiwon made group order praise his rich ass”   
They laugh and clap a little bit too loud while bobby hurries in with boxes and curses “WHY TF SHOULD I BE THE ONE PAYING !!!”  
He looks at a standing frozen hanbin and his right eyebrow rises up, he laughs a bit nervous: “Chanwoo there’s only one box for you”   
Chanu pouts and so is hanbin   
Bobby says a bit rough: “I thought you eating outside, when you got back ??”  
Hanbin heart isn’t suppose to feel like this is the most endearing thing he ever heard today but hanbins heart is a stupid one yeah .. 

He frowns: “waaaaah u guys acts like I always eat outside and you never even asks me if I’m joining wtf !!!!” He says that to anyone but his Hyung, his heart is a little bit in pain from neglect.   
Jinan scratch his own head: “actually bobby asked me if you in and I said no” his voice is gradually getting lower at end of that.   
Hanbin feels a twitch of smile rising up but he’s ignoring it. 

Bobby nods: “let’s all eat up” he’s not looking at him but hanbin follows him into washing their hands, sitting across each on floor.   
It’s another bad habit   
Hanbin’s listens well sometimes despite being the leader. 

There are things that hanbin can’t live without, seeing his Hyung in a day, hearing his Hyung voice in a day.. and top that his Hyung deliciously devouring his food right in front of his eyes.   
He can’t help but to smile at him   
Bobby notice his smiling staring face and chokes on his own bite, Dong is rubbing his back and hands him a coke to swallow it down. 

Hanbin forgets his day already. Forget it all cuz right now he’s not even close to be okay ! 

After dinner the older didn’t stick around he looks up to Dong and points his head towards the door ushering him to leave with him.  
Hanbin looks at them leaving trying not to be pissed cuz that thing that bobby used to do when he wants to get alone time with him.   
And now it’s not him   
And now he’s mad as fuck   
He feels like crying but can’t find a reason to   
So he walks up to his room and lay in his bed wondering what kind of stuff they end up to ? 

He’s checking the vlive every time thinking maybe just maybe they starts to broadcasting something but they didn’t. He feels a little bit out of it, a little bit depressed and way way too fucked up !!   
He walks out and go to his studio, raesong was in there so he keeps blabbing his heart to him the other feels sorry so he comforts him. 

4:00 AM his phone lit up to dong’s post !   
They are recording !   
All night long .. 

It’s not like he’s not doing the same but something inside of him bursts, he hugs himself to sleep and really wish for a day ! 

A day full of forgetting ! 

He gets up a little bit late   
It’s raining !   
He goes to drink the coffee that Jinan makes   
And his phone lit up when he’s about to eat the croissant June’s bought. 

It’s Bobby   
Singing in the rain   
Wearing huge ass white rain coat   
And they laughing at end   
That fucking laugh that makes hanbin lose his mind ..!  
He drops the food , drop his head on the table and starts pulling his own hair whining ! 

His heart is clenching and he just don’t care anymore ..!  
“  
Tell me what I gotta do to please you  
Baby anything you say I'll do  
'Cause I only want to make you happy  
From the bottom of my heart, it's true  
“  
(I wanna Know- Joe)

He wants his Hyung , is it that bad ??   
There’s no good day without you..!

*end of chapter 3*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We truly blessed with a new single !! Yeey !! More iKON !!! 
> 
> So the deal to write whenever I feel frustrated with them ! And guess what ?? I AM !!   
> So let me know whenever I push it too far XD I still have a soft heart u knw ..! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this !


	4. A little bit too jealous

Bobby never felt jealousy before. He always think of it in a way to boost his energy  
You want that status work harder. You want money work harder. You want that girl ? say Hi !!  
It was always like that for him, and with hanbin’s he could see the attraction before he says more.. it’s easy to fall for hanbin too.. !

But these days he feel the burn ..!  
The burn when the other is silent  
The burn when he ignores him  
The burn when he talks to others  
The burn when he calls them “oppa” and “handsome”  
The burn of being pathetically jealous and not know what to do or how to feel  
So he throws his phone off for hours  
Cool his heart with cold beer  
Listen to dong blabbing and he’s mindlessly here  
He’s never been like this  
Bobby like being simple  
You want it , work hard for it  
But for this time.. Even with his simple way of living.. He feels its a bit too complicated 

He groans loudly and take another sip, dong laughs at him and kicks him with his leg: “at least pretend you listen asshole”  
Bobby laughs: “i seriously don’t wanna think about it”  
Dong nods: “are we recording or are we gon chat like girls”  
Bobby smirks: “naaah let’s write something sexy”  
Dong makes a hype up voice and winks at bobby to which bobby starts fanning himself jokingly.

They starts writing, its bobby idea to write separately to see the ideas at first.  
Or to see to what extent they can write these genre of songs !!  
Dong gasps start hitting bobby: “you fucker this whole lyric is about surfing”  
Bobby grins at him and Dong hits him again: “you didn’t bother to write SURF !!!”  
Bobby laughs loud: “Hyung stopped surfing since a while now”  
Yeh horror on dong’s face as he cover his own ears and stars shouting to make Bobby stop talking.

It’s night like this that he likes, stay up all night far away from anywhere near hanbin’s reach. Being around hanbin makes him yearn for him and Bobby never know what to do yet with that ?  
When you yearn someone’s touch ?  
And he’s like hating you to the bone ?  
What should he do !!

The rain at morning is enough to wake up his senses, let him breathe air in and enjoy the smell of being washed. It’s enough to make him in better mood so he starts singing, starts feeling why the fuck not post in a while and maybe gets a donuts with Donghyuk.  
Donghyuk is taking his time to choose flavors and bobby moods starts to drop low: “yaaahhh jst get anything I will pay anyway”  
Dong smirk: “yeeey oppa paying”  
Bobby shakes his head: “NOOO NOOO WE NOT DOING THIS !!”  
Dong smirk: “sure enough you tried it before”  
Bobby: “I was out of it you know that !!!”  
Dong laughs: “more like out of it cuz hanbin is calling other male species that ain’t you as oppa”  
Yup his mood drop low way too fast bobby literally glaring at younger  
Dong laughs: “oppa stop sulking I’m sorry”  
He curses him and walks away: “get your ass in this cashier or I’m leaving without you”

They walks in their building ready to go to their apartment and surprise the boys with freshly made donuts !  
Dong pushing bobby’s back and eating donut then humming: “ummm oppa donut is sooo good”  
Bobby fake shiver: “that sound so wrong maybe you should add it to your failed sexy lyric”  
Dong jaw drops and fake yelling: “oppa too much !!!”  
They both stops goofing around as a still hanbin no reaction hanbin a cold hanbin walks pass them with hurried: “good morning” barely hearable  
Dong whispers: “yikes”  
Bobby nods 

They have interview, bobby feeling somehow fidgety from the morning encounter with a not so pleased hanbin. The leader is being pissed make the whole atmosphere just too suffocating. A little bit sucking air from Bobby’s lungs.  
They been answering questions and Bobby’s at back just standing and looking good no need to do the talk. He’s so grateful !  
Suddenly the leader sitting in front turns back to him saying: “bobby Hyung , say something to the viewers” bobby had his hands clasping over his Crotch but suddenly one escaped his grip and is in hanbin’s hand  
Hanbins hand rubbing lovingly at it  
His eyes suddenly sucking jiwon’s in  
And the older rapper is staring at him  
Not sure what to say  
the whole air is suddenly suck out for good leaving Bobby a puzzle !!  
Puzzle with a missing pieces !

Hanbin smirks.

*end of chapter 4*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who’s gonna fight in next chapter !!! 
> 
>  
> 
> *evil laugh*


	5. What matters !

Sometimes you do one thing and it’s like you’re out of it and then you snaps back to reality with  
Bobby yelling barely behind you while you rushing out of that recording room: “yaaahhh” !!

He raises his voice and this makes hanbin stops right on track and shivers: “YAHHH KIM HANBIN !!!”  
Bobby is always chill  
Cool and hyper sometimes  
Angry Bobby is a rare bobby !  
Hanbin can feel the older breath hitting his back, he can feel him and he just want step back one step and let that warmth reaches his aching body  
He don’t !!  
He turns and look at him, ice cold eyes while his heart is raging inside: “would you keep it down..”  
Bobby scoffs clearly annoyed.  
Hanbin tries hard so hard not to focus on the later features, something about angry bobby make his brain stops working .. along with his knees ! 

Bobby nods, looks down a bit  
Breathe in air with closed eyes  
Can I pat your head ?  
Would that upset you too ?  
Maybe you should be upset …!

Bobby suddenly open his eyes, looks up and holds hanbin’s hand and raises it to their eye level, his voice is lower but too rough: “what’s the meaning of this !!! “ pauses and breathes out “Why you doing this !!!”  
Hanbin starts feeling like his heart wants to cry out ! A habit it used to be mine anyway !  
I can't do that anymore ?? 

He speaks: “I don’t know jiwon” he sounds low and defeated he hates his own sound “I’m touchy ok get over it”  
Ok that did makes his eyes a little blurry with sudden moist of tears but he ain’t breaking not in front of him not yet ! 

Bobby sighs: “stop confusing me”. Bobby voice is also the same, defeated !  
Hanbin hates that too.  
He’s about to pull his hand away when he felt the sudden thumb brushes the back of his palm, close to where the wound is .. his hand still in the later grip for no reason at all !!  
He can feel himself sniffing  
Bobby adds a little bit whisper: “and stop getting hurt” he sounds concerned ! 

The older let go of his hand left as the words he dropped kept hanbin hanging in that space.  
Hanbin looks up at ceiling stopping this emotion piling up into tears  
You hurt me much much more !!! This is nothing anymore ! 

Hanbin looks at his own hand during the day, tracing the wound on his fingers, he wanted attention ! He gets it !! When he posted it he just want his Hyung to know !  
I’m in pain look at this see me I’m hurting myself !  
He jokes around saying life was hard and all , when everyone was making fun and telling him to stop playing around and wipe it off, Bobby was the only one comforting him, hanbin was mad !  
Why the fuck Bobby matters !  
Why he wants his attention  
He gets it  
He don’t want it  
It hurts ! 

He walks into their shared kitchen, yun was cooking something and it smells good: “whatta cooking ??”  
Yun smiles widely: “you drooled all way here”  
Hanbin laughs pointing at his empty stomach: “this is hungry not me but This !!!”  
Yun nods laughing: “oh you keeping a baby inside”  
Hanbin pouts a little bit disgusted: “more like a pet ! He needs food”  
Yun stirring god knows what: “it’s a he !!!!”  
Hanbin hits yun’s back head: “cut it out”  
June steps in smirking: “where’s his daddy”

Both hanbin and yun looks at him in a what the damn fuck look but yun was the first one to bursts while hanbin is a mess of tomato face  
Yun: “his daddy wants a spaghetti and it’s almost done”  
Hanbin is about to scold them both when his first words chokes: “you two… he’s coming “

They stares at him with pity  
Hanbin: “shut up…”  
He walks slowly to his room, hearts beating fast.  
Why the fuck you still matter !! 

Bobby enjoying his food and casually patting yun’s head. Hanbin feels that suddenly yun have this giant big head he want to smush but he keeps it to himself.  
While he’s minding himself and eating that long Spaghetti string, he stains his right beside his lower lip. Hanbin reaches out to wipe it with his thumb, he looks up and his eyes met with jiwon.

It takes a little bit more longer than it should. A little more longer not so friendly. Not so brotherly. Not so accidentally. 

A little more longer to feel this hot.  
He stares at his own plate back.  
Bobby’s voice in his head

Stop confusing me ..*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RUBBER BAND IS FREAKING AWESOME !  
> It suits my current mood and I’m just so grateful for more iKON ..! 
> 
> I don’t know whether I’m getting hopeful or not.. I don’t know whether I fight for doubleb XD ? 
> 
> What you guys think !!

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while i publish any of my fics.  
> I'm not a big fan of grammar and spelling so bear with me.  
> and yeah i don't know where this is going either.
> 
>  
> 
> hope you like it and we can all discuss about the frustration ..!


End file.
